Lila Lokisdottir
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Fem!Harry fic! Lila Potter is abandoned by the Dursleys in Manhattan, and found by Loki, who is living and working with the Avengers now. Raised by Loki and the Avengers, how will Lila affect the Wizarding World? R&R please! ON HIATUS, SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Prologue**

Tony Stark groaned as JARVIS informed him Loki was back with another stray. He was getting sick of this.

After the battle, it was discovered that Loki was innocent, but he didn't want to go back to Asgard, and no amount of puppy dog faces from Thor would convince him otherwise. Therefore, Fury decided he would be living with Tony and the other Avengers in Avengers Tower.

Tony wasn't happy with this, and he was even LESS happy when he discovered Loki had a habit of bringing home stray animals. Over the past few weeks, Tony had made him take six kittens and four puppies to animal shelters. The only reason it hadn't been seven kittens was because Steve wanted a kitten too, so they had to keep one. Tony drew the line there, and had JARVIS keep an eye on Loki, who kept sneaking kittens into the tower.

Preparing to deal with Loki's puppy dog face- which, by the way, was more effective than Thor's and Steve's put together- Tony went to find Loki.

As it turned out, Loki found him, and before Tony could say anything, Loki said, "I found a stray that you will never be able to get rid of this time!"

"What kind of animal is it this time?" Tony sighed. "And please tell me it's not loose."

Loki looked down, and a human girl who looked to be about two looked up at them and smiled cutely. "Loki! You stole someone's kid?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Not at all," Loki said, offended. "I saw someone leaving a bundle on the steps of a building, and went to investigate. That is how I found her." He picked the little girl up and added, "Her name is Lila."

"And I suppose you want to keep her?" Tony asked dryly.

"She needs a family," Loki said reasonably.

Tony sighed. "Fine, but if we see Lost Child posters around, you have to give her back," he said.

"Fine," Loki said. He looked down at Lila, and looked slightly startled. "She has magic," he said.

"I thought she was human," Tony commented.

"There is a secret society of magic users worldwide who generally avoid normal humans," Loki said. "They are very secretive, and I would avoid the ones in the UK; they are all snobs, looking down on anyone who has no magic or does not have magical parents."

"So Lila is one of them?" Tony asked.

"Apparently," Loki replied. "The scar on her forehead concerns me though."

Tony looked, and saw a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on Lila's forehead. "That's not normal," he commented.

"It's a curse scar, and there's something inside of it," Loki said. "Something evil. I'll be back." He left, carrying Lila, and Tony sighed.

Steve came down about fifteen minutes later, and asked Tony, "Loki brought in another stray?"

"This one's a baby girl, so apparently we're keeping her," Tony said. "And apparently she's got magic."

"We're going to have a kid?" Steve asked.

"Apparently," Tony said. "Her name's Lila, according to Loki."

"That's a pretty name," Steve commented. "Do you know how old she is?"

"I'd say about two, given how small she is," Tony said.

Loki came down ten minutes later, looking angry. "What happened?" Steve asked.

"Someone attempted to make that little girl into a phylactery," Loki snarled.

"You mean those things in fantasy games that people create to keep part of their soul in?" Tony asked. "I thought it had to be an object."

"Apparently not," Loki said. "Though I am somewhat surprised you have heard of them."

Tony just shrugged. "So you got the soul piece out of Lila's scar?" he asked.

"Yes," Loki said. "And completely obliterated it, as well as quite a few spells meant to hinder her learning. She seems quite smart already; I think teaching her will be easy. The only problem is that people from her old home may come looking for her."

"Her old home?" Steve asked.

"The only magical community foolish enough to make phylacteries in this day and age is Magical Britain," Loki said. "I need to make a short trip; will you look after Lila while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Steve said. "Is she on your floor?"

"Yes, she is sleeping off the ritual I used to remove the phylactery and spells," Loki said. "I shouldn't be gone long."

"We'll take care of her," Steve said. Loki nodded and teleported.

Loki knew quite a bit about the magical communities, even though Britain's prejudice disgusted him to the point that he almost never went there. He landed in Diagon Alley, and headed straight for Gringotts.

Going inside, he set off a bunch of alarms, and got pulled aside by the goblins and dragged to Ragnok, the head of the bank- which was what he had intended, and why he was wearing a glamour. He had known it would set off the alarms. He dropped the glamour as soon as the door closed, and asked conversationally, "Does the name Lila Potter ring any bells?"

Ragnok eyed him carefully. "You know her location? She is considered the savior of Magical Britain because she somehow took out the resident Dark Lord," he said.

"I found her, yes," Loki said. "I intend to insure these snobbish, inbred bastards never get their hands on her. I found her abandoned by someone on the steps of a church in New York City; whoever her current guardians are clearly do not care for her welfare in the least."

Ragnok thought quickly. The goblins were well aware of the Norse pantheon, and angering Loki would not end well for them. Getting on his good side, however, might prove to be beneficial in the future. "You have come for information, I take it?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes," Loki said. "The fact that she had a phylactery in her curse scar worries me, and I do not want these inbred British morons to get their hands on her."

"She had a what in her scar?" Ragnok asked.

"I believe you call them Horcruxes," Loki said.

Ragnok filed that away for later and asked, "What do you wish to know, Prince Loki?"

"I need to know everything pertaining to the situation, and whether or not it is possible for me to adopt Lila," Loki said.

Ragnok nodded, and said, "Albus Dumbledore, the so-called 'Leader of the Light', put Lila with her mother's sister against the wishes of her late parents, and registered himself as her magical guardian after her godfather Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban. You should know that Sirius Black was innocent of everything he was accused of, but since no one listens to us and he wasn't given a trial, he's stuck there."

"Is it possible to get him out legally, or do I have to sneak him out?" Loki asked.

"With the current Minister in charge, it will be next to impossible to get him a trial," Ragnok said. "We are currently unsure of what Dumbledore is planning to do with Miss Potter, but he clearly wants her under his control. I can set things up so you are her magical guardian and so you can adopt her, but I would need a drop of her blood."

Loki handed him a vial, and said, "I came prepared."

Ragnok got the necessary paperwork, and Loki filled it out, giving some of his blood as well. Ragnok filed the paperwork, and said, "We should check with Bartek, he's the Potter accounts manager. Judging by the fact Dumbledore registered himself as Miss Potter's magical guardian, he may have taken money out that he was not entitled to."

"Very well," Loki said. "It sounds to me as if this Dumbledore needs a lesson."

"Finding out the Girl-Who-Lived is no longer under his control should be shock enough," Ragnok commented. "What you are planning should help ruin his reputation."

They reached Bartek's office, and Ragnok knocked, then motioned for Loki to go in alone. Bartek looked up and asked, "To what do we owe this pleasure, Prince Loki?"

"I am now Lila Potter's magical guardian, and I wish to know if Albus Dumbledore made any withdrawals under the guise of being her magical guardian," Loki replied. "I found Lila abandoned on the steps of a church in New York City; it is clear that he did not take any interest in her welfare."

Bartek went through his files, and growled. "Seems that Dumbledore has been embezzling money from the Potter accounts since the death of James and Lily Potter," he growled. "What would you like me to do?"

"Reclaim all the money with interest, and give it to the Gringotts goblins for their help in this matter," Loki said. "All I ask in return is your silence on Lila's whereabouts and who adopted her."

Bartek looked pleased, and said, "Very well. Was there anything else?"

"No, I will not waste any more of your precious time," Loki said. "May your gold flow endlessly, and your enemies fall before you, noble goblin."

"May your gold flow endlessly, and your enemies fall before you, Prince Loki," Bartek said. "I will do as you ask."

"Thank you," Loki said, and left. He had one more thing to do before heading back to Avengers Tower.

 **~XXXX~**

Landing on Azkaban Island, Loki cloaked his presence and went looking for Sirius Black. The man had been one of his most faithful worshippers, and he had always found it amusing that Sirius would sacrifice rubber chickens in his honor.

He finally found the right cell, and unlocked the door, then went in. He found a thin black dog with blue eyes looking at him warily, and said, "I'm here to get you out; you might want to transform back."

Sirius transformed back into his human form, and Loki grabbed his arm, then teleported back to Avengers Tower- but not before transforming the bed into a lifeless replica of Sirius. With how stupid the wizards were, they'd assume he had died.

They landed on his floor, and found Pepper chastising Steve and Tony while holding Lila. She looked up and said, "Loki, next time you need to leave a child home, call ME, not these two jokers."

"My apologies," Loki said.

"Who's your friend?" Tony asked.

"This is Sirius Black, he was one of my most faithful worshippers before some idiot threw him in jail for a crime he didn't commit," Loki said. "I always found the sacrifices he made amusing."

"People who worship you SACRIFICE stuff?" Steve asked, appalled.

"It was just a few rubber chickens!" Sirius said indignantly. "It's not like I sacrificed anything ALIVE!"

"People who worship me tend to play pranks," Loki said. "Very few tend to sacrifice anything at all, and never anything alive. I mainly noticed Sirius because he was sacrificing rubber chickens in my honor. His friends were quite amusing too- except for the rat."

Tony was howling with laughter, and Steve asked, "So why did you have to go to England again?"

"I wanted information on my new daughter," Loki said. "Once I found out Sirius here was wrongfully incarcerated, I decided to make a side trip. Besides, Lila is his goddaughter, and he won't be happy in England. Not to mention they'll be finding that dead replica of him I left behind any day now."

"Dumbledore left Lila with you?" Sirius asked, confused.

"No, he left her with her aunt, who abandoned her two blocks from here," Loki said. "I just happened to be passing by, and decided to take her in, since this is one stray Tony CAN'T get rid of."

"Strays?" Sirius asked.

"Loki has this awful habit of bringing in stray cats and dogs, and they all have fleas and lice and are dirty, so I have to take them to shelters," Tony said grouchily. "I take it you're staying as well?"

"Is that okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Tony said. "You might want to get cleaned up, though."

"Do you have any spare clothes he could wear?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tony said. He left, and Sirius asked Loki, "What's been going on since I got thrown in Azkaban?"

"According to the goblins, Albus Dumbledore wants control of Lila," Loki said. "They don't know what he's planning on doing, but I assume it has something to do with that Dark wizard they mentioned; I found a phylactery in Lila's curse scar, so I assume Dumbledore knows he's still somewhat alive and is going to try to make Lila kill the man. I do not plan on letting her anywhere near England, since Dumbledore will undoubtedly try to take her away from me, and they regard her as some storybook heroine."

"So I take it she won't be going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked dryly.

"I'll homeschool her, and you can help," Loki said. "You people rely far too much on wands, and Hogwarts is a worldwide laughingstock, from what I've heard. I rarely go to England; the prejudice there disgusts me, as does the lack of common sense magicals there have."

"Aren't you worried about magic overloading all the technology around here?" Sirius asked.

"I already took care of that," Tony said, coming back. "Reindeer Games there helped me make my tech magic-proof after a few mishaps. Oh, and here's some clothes I found." He handed Sirius a pile of clothing.

"Thanks," Sirius said.

"You can use my bathroom to get cleaned up," Loki said. "I'll show you." He led Sirius to the bathroom, showed him how to work everything, and left.

Tony and Pepper were waiting for him, Pepper still holding Lila, who was sleeping. "What's next?" Tony asked.

"We raise Lila," Loki said.

 **~End Prologue~**

 **This is my latest idea, as Continuing With Therapy is currently on hold until I get over writer's block. I have five chapters written already, and will write more soon. Enjoy and please review, fave, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lila Lokisdottir:**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I decided to skip to Lila's eleventh birthday, since that's when the story starts. I may add things about her childhood, but I'm not sure yet.**

Lila Lokisdottir, formerly Lila Potter, got up with a smile. It was her eleventh birthday, and her family was planning a party. She took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen.

Lila had lived in Avengers Tower for most of her life. She knew she was adopted, since she had been told about her adoption and heritage as soon as she was old enough to understand. She was grateful that her dad and her godfather had told her early on.

When she turned six, her dad and godfather- who insisted she call him Uncle Padfoot- started teaching her how to use her magic. That was also when they started to explain her past. She understood why she couldn't go to England, and didn't really have any desire to go there, or attend a school that didn't teach anything useful. She was highly intelligent; able to keep up with her dad and her Uncle Tony, which was quite an accomplishment. Her magic studies went well too, although she hated making potions. Even though she loved cooking, potions smelled bad, so she couldn't really equate the two. Like her father, godfather, and her uncles Tony and Clint, she loved pranks. They got into lots of prank wars over the years, and had lots of fun.

Lila had been warned to avoid owls carrying letters, and she knew that now that she was eleven, the British wizards would most likely start looking for her. For now, though, she decided to enjoy her birthday.

Loki, Sirius, Pepper, and the Avengers looked up as Lila came in and chorused loudly, "Happy Birthday, Lila!"

"Thanks guys!" Lila said happily. She sat down next to Loki, and they started on the large breakfast Steve had cooked.

When they finished, Loki asked, "Lila, remember who's coming over today?"

"All my friends from the Institute!" Lila chirped. Because of her advanced intellect, Lila had trouble interacting with people her own age. This didn't apply to mutants, however, since they all had powers. So she often went to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, which was a school for mutants. She became friends with the X-Men, and even, much to everyone's surprise, befriended Logan, codename Wolverine. The kids in the Institute liked her too, because she didn't treat them any differently from regular humans.

At around noon, JARVIS announced that their guests had arrived. Lila perked up and looked over at the elevator. The doors opened, and Rogue, Bobby, Ororo, Jean, Scott, and Logan came out. "Happy Birthday, Lila!" they chorused as she ran over and hugged them one by one.

"Thanks!" Lila said happily. "You guys managed to beat the pizza guy here; impressive."

Of course, then JARVIS piped up, saying, "The pizza just arrived."

Logan snorted and ruffled Lila's hair, causing her to squeak. "How're you doing, kid?" he asked.

"I'm happy," Lila said. "It's great to see all of you; how are you doing?"

"Pretty well," Jean said. The others nodded agreement as she said, "We've got a few new mutants at the Institute, maybe next time you come over you can meet them."

"Okay!" Lila chirped happily as Steve and Clint came in with ten large pizzas. Tony had also gotten them a few orders of garlic knots, much to Lila's delight.

The group gathered around the kitchen table and started eating, chatting about different things as they did so. Tony had ordered a large cake for the event, stating that there were too many people to bake for. It was a two-layer yellow cake with ganache icing and the words 'Happy Birthday, Lila' written on it in green icing. It was decorated with more green icing as well.

After cake, the group went to the living room to watch Lila open presents. She was opening what appeared to be a new laptop from Tony when a flash of flame appeared in the room, sending the Avengers- and everyone else, for that matter- on guard. A red and gold bird appeared out of the flames, and Loki's eyes narrowed. "That's a phoenix," he said. "What is it doing here?"

The bird landed on Lila's lap, and trilled at her. Lila looked confused, and said, "It wants me to go somewhere."

"That thing is roadkill if it takes you anywhere," Loki growled, to the others' surprise. He was sitting next to her, with Tony on her other side.

"What are you sensing?" Tony asked.

"The phoenix doesn't want to take Lila anywhere, but it's being forced to," Loki said grimly, and laid a hand on the phoenix's wing, saying, "I can undo the binding, but in return you must leave my daughter alone."

The phoenix nodded, and Loki muttered something, his hand still on its wing. After a minute, he took his hand away. The phoenix made a triumphant noise, and settled down on Lila's lap. Lila hesitantly petted it, and it trilled happily. "It appears to be a male phoenix," Loki said, examining the bird.

"What's his name?" Lila asked.

"Fawkes, apparently," Loki said. "He used to belong to that meddling old fool in England, but now apparently he wants to stay here with us."

"Can we keep him?" Lila asked hopefully. "He's pretty!"

Loki looked over at Tony, who said, "Yes, we can keep the bird. I'm kind of curious about it, actually."

"When are you NOT curious?" Steve asked, getting a round of laughter from everyone.

 **~XXXX~**

 _ **At Hogwarts:**_ Dumbledore was worried. He had learned a few years ago from Arabella Figg that Lila Potter wasn't at Privet Drive. When he went to investigate, he found that the wards were still there, but Lila was not, and the Dursleys had had their memories modified by someone extremely powerful. They now believed they didn't have a niece, and all Dumbledore's attempts to break the memory block failed. After years of searching, he finally decided to send Fawkes out to find the girl. And to make matters worse, the phoenix had gone missing! How was he supposed to control the Girl-Who-Lived and make sure she died while killing Voldemort if he couldn't find her? Not to mention McGonagall was giving him a headache with her remonstrations about leaving Lila with the Dursleys.

Finally he decided to check the book of students one more time; it was the only way he might find out Lila's address.

To his surprise, he found the address had changed to somewhere in New York City. Pleased, he decided to contact Remus Lupin, who had been a good friend of the Potters and was more comfortable in the muggle world than most.

 **~XXXX~**

Remus sighed as he walked up to the address given to him a week after Dumbledore found Lila. He had been furious to find that Lila had been left with the ONE family Lily and James had specifically told everyone not to send her to, but seeing a chance to get out of England, he took it. As he told the odd British voice why he was there, he wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

A few minutes later, after being let in, he saw two men coming towards him. The taller one was the one who caught his eye, though; something about him radiated power, and Remus's inner wolf was actually acting submissive. Then Remus got a good look at the second man, and asked incredulously, "SIRIUS!? You're supposed to be dead!"

"If you're Moony, what incident in our fifth year nearly ruined our friendship?" Sirius asked.

"You tricked Snape into finding me on the full moon. If it wasn't for James, Snape would most likely be dead or worse," Remus said. "What happened the first time James tried to transform?"

"He ended up with antlers for a week," Sirius said. "Why are you here, Moony?"

"Dumbledore sent me; he just didn't notice I wasn't planning on returning," Remus said tiredly. "He left Lila with the DURSLEYS; there's no way in hell I'm trusting him after that stunt. But what happened the night James and Lily died, Sirius?"

"We switched the Secret Keeper to Peter to throw people off," Sirius said grimly. "We didn't realize he had already switched to Voldemort's side, and that rat told his new master everything. Hagrid took Lila away from me on Dumbledore's orders, and I basically went crazy, then went after the rat. Since I never got a trial, I don't blame you for thinking I was the one who betrayed James and Lily. I know it looked pretty bad. What happened on your end?"

"Dumbledore refused to even tell me where Lila was, and I fled the country until Dumbledore told me Lila was missing," Remus said. "How did she get here?"

"Her relatives abandoned her on the steps of a church two blocks from here," the man next to Sirius said. "I happened to be passing by, and took her in. I then went to the goblins for information, and faked Sirius's death, then brought him back here."

Remus noticed Sirius's smirk, and asked warily, "Do I even want to know who you are?"

"I'll give you a hint; remember all those rubber chickens I sacrificed?" Sirius asked gleefully.

Remus put two and two together- then fainted.

He woke up to Sirius's evil cackling and a girl's voice saying, "Really, Uncle Padfoot, did you have to?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he fainted!" Sirius said in between cackles. "He probably can't handle the fact that Loki, the god he worships, is actually here."

"He's awake," Loki said dryly. Remus quit faking unconsciousness and sat up, finding himself on a sofa with a group of muggles eyeing him warily- except for one, who looked eager. Looking at Sirius- who was still cackling- he took out his wand and hexed his hair pink. Sirius stopped cackling and glared at him. "Moony! I hate pink!" he whined.

"Now that you're awake, we have questions for you," Loki said, ignoring Sirius.

"I assume to make sure I'm not here to take Lila away?" Remus asked. "I have no problem with questions."

Loki nodded and asked, "Are you working for Dumbledore in any way?"

"No, he just thinks I am," Remus replied.

"Do you have a problem with Sirius and myself training Lila, rather than sending her to a magical school?"

"As long as she gets a good education, I don't really care where it comes from."

Loki nodded, pleased. "Would you be willing to live somewhere else?" he asked. "None of us have a problem with your 'condition'- but Tony is likely to try to find you on the full moon, so it's really better if you don't live somewhere Mr. Insanity is capable of getting to."

"I'm not that bad," Tony grumbled.

"Yes you are," everyone except Remus said.

"I don't have a problem living somewhere else; the last thing I want is to turn someone by accident," Remus said. "Did you have a suggestion?"

"There's an all-werewolf community in Upstate New York; you could visit us any time you wanted if you lived there, and I can help you get a place there," Sirius said.

"Alright," Remus said after a moment's hesitation.

"So I get another new uncle?" Lila asked hopefully.

"Yes, he just won't live with us like your other uncles," Loki said. He looked back at Remus and said, "I suggest spending the night here; we can take you to the werewolf community tomorrow."

"Thank you," Remus said. He turned Sirius's hair back to normal, and then looked startled as Fawkes flew in and landed on Lila's shoulder. "Isn't that Fawkes?" he asked.

"Dumbledore bound Fawkes to him using some kind of ritual; I took the binding off and he took a liking to Lila," Loki replied. "He's been here ever since." Fawkes trilled happily.

"I have a question; how exactly did you know where Lila was living?" Tony asked.

"Hogwarts has a self-updating book that lists all the children's addresses," Remus replied. "Since Lila was slated to go there by her parents, her address was in the book."

The others looked grim, and Loki said, "So we might have other people after her as well."

"Yes; once Dumbledore realizes I'm not coming back, he'll probably send someone else," Remus said. "My guess would be either Snape or Moody, since McGonagall is refusing to do anything for him since Lila's disappearance became known. The only reason she's still teaching there is so she can warn every student to come through her doors that Dumbledore is rotten."

"Well, at least we'll be prepared," Tony commented.

The others nodded.

 **Wow. The support I've gotten so far is UNREAL! You guys are awesome. I've got chapters one through five written already, and will probably post once a day while working on more. Thanks for being awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **At Hogwarts:**_ Dumbledore was frustrated. Remus hadn't reported back, and it had been three weeks now. Given that Remus knew Lila's address, Dumbledore figured he had either been captured, or he hadn't been planning on bringing her back in the first place.

He contemplated sending Severus, but eventually decided it would be best if he went himself. That decided, Dumbledore created a Portkey that would get him to the address he had seen in the book, and grabbed it. He appeared with a slight pop in what appeared to be a bedroom. He recognized the girl in there immediately; it was Lila. She was building something with a man Dumbledore didn't recognize, and he mentally sighed as they looked up; he'd have to Obliviate the man.

"JARVIS, inform the others we've got a colorblind intruder," Tony said, and got up, pushing Lila behind him.

"The only ones here are you and Lila, Sir," JARVIS said. "I have called the others back already, however."

Tony cursed and glared at Dumbledore- who Apparated behind him and grabbed Lila. Tony grabbed his arm to make him let go- just as the Portkey activated.

They landed in Dumbledore's office a minute later, and when Tony got his bearings back, he noticed Lila looked nervous. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I can't teleport us out of here; there's some kind of ward around this building," Lila said. "We're going to have to wait for Dad- or someone who doesn't like the old geezer with the awful fashion sense."

They looked at Dumbledore, who was pointing his wand at Tony and looked mildly puzzled and very frustrated. "What's eating you?" Tony asked.

"I think he's trying to break into your mind and having no luck with it," Lila commented. "Uncle Moony told me Dumbledore is a Legilimens, or mind-reader."

"Oh right," Tony said. "Well, if Loki couldn't manage to control my mind, it's highly doubtful a wizard would be capable of doing so. Especially a British wizard."

"What exactly do you have against British wizards?" Dumbledore asked.

"They rely on wands too much, the lot of them are snobby inbred bastards, and they're after Lila," Tony said bluntly. "By the way, isn't it illegal to kidnap people? Or do wizards in Britain not care about that, either?"

"Lila Potter is essential to the final defeat of Voldemort-" Dumbledore started, but Lila put a silencing spell on him and disarmed him before saying, "My name is Lila Lokisdottir, not Lila Potter. And I could care less about your resident nuisance; just because I supposedly defeated him once doesn't make me obligated to do it again. I'm American now- deal with your own problems, and don't drag me into them."

"And the soul piece in her scar was destroyed already, so don't use that as an excuse to keep her here," Tony added. He turned to Lila and asked, "Do you want to explore while we wait for Loki to get here? You said there's a no-teleporting ward, right?"

"Sure, let me just dispose of this," Lila said, holding up Dumbledore's wand- which she then proceeded to break into pieces and burn. She Stunned Dumbledore, and then she and Tony left to explore the castle.

The school year had already started, but as it was a Saturday, most students weren't in the halls. People who were in the halls looked at them curiously, but most stayed away until a girl with bushy brown hair came up to them and asked Tony somewhat timidly, "Are you Tony Stark?"

"Yeah, that's me," Tony said. "And before you ask what I'm doing here, Dumbledork kidnapped Lila here and I got dragged along for the ride when I attempted to stop him."

"Professor McGonagall warned everyone when they got here that Dumbledore was evil," the girl said. "I honestly don't know how he kept his position as Headmaster, with some of the things he's done."

"Why not go to a different school then?" Lila asked. "There's lots of schools for magic, and Hogwarts is known everywhere except for the UK as a laughingstock. I'm homeschooled."

"I don't know of any other schools to transfer to," the girl said.

"I bet the goblins would know; you could go to Diagon Alley and ask them," Lila said. "I heard in Europe, the best school for girls is Beauxbatons, in France somewhere. Maybe you could transfer there next year."

"I'll talk to my parents about it, thanks!" the girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Lila Lokisdottir," Lila said. "Hey, do you know where the ward lines for Hogwarts end? I can't teleport in here for some reason."

"No… but one of the Professors might," Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall's office is closest."

"Can you show us?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, and led them to an office. She knocked on the door, and a woman's voice with a Scottish brogue to it called, "Come in."

Hermione opened the door and said, "Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore kidnapped people."

Professor McGonagall looked up, and sighed. "Thank you, Miss Granger; I will get in touch with the DMLE and maybe we'll finally get that old goat arrested," she said. She looked at Tony and Lila, and then asked, "Lila?"

"Do I know you?" Lila asked.

"No, but your parents were students and later very good friends of mine," McGonagall said. "And is this your guardian?"

"No, I'm one of her adoptive uncles, Tony Stark," Tony said. "I tried to stop Dumbledork from kidnapping her, but instead I got brought along. Lila and her adoptive father live with me, though."

"I see," McGonagall said. "I should call Amelia Bones; she's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Sure," Tony said. "I don't notice any technology here, though, much less a phone."

"Muggle technology doesn't work around this much magic," McGonagall said.

Tony took his phone out of his pocket, and pressed a button. Then he grinned. "Mine does," he said. "I'll call the others, and let them know we're safe, but would like to be picked up soon." He dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear as McGonagall shook off her shock and went to make a Floo call.

Tony waited for a minute, before Steve's voice came over the line, asking, _"Tony? Are you and Lila alright?"_

"We're fine, and it looks like we're going to get Dumbledork arrested," Tony said. "I don't think Lila's ready for teleporting between countries, though, so I hope you're on your way over."

" _We are; where are you?"_ Steve asked.

"Hogwarts, but I don't exactly know where that is, or where the nearest town is," Tony admitted. "Hang on." He took the phone away from his ear and asked, "Professor, what's the name of the nearest non-magical town?"

"I believe it's Keith, and we're in Scotland," McGonagall replied.

Tony relayed that to Steve, and he said, _"Thanks; we'll be there as soon as we can. Oh, and Loki wants to speak with Lila; can you put her on?"_

"Sure," Tony said, handing the phone to Lila. Lila took it and asked, "Dad?"

" _Lila, are you alright?"_ Loki asked.

"I'm fine, and I Stunned Dumbledork," Lila said. "I also destroyed his wand."

" _Good for you,"_ Loki said. _"Stay with Tony until we get there, okay? I don't want you running off and getting lost or hurt."_

"I will, Dad," Lila said.

" _Good, I will see you soon,"_ Loki said.

"Bye Dad," Lila said.

" _Stay safe,"_ Loki replied, and hung up. Lila handed Tony's phone back to him, just as a stern-looking woman with a monocle stepped out of the fireplace. "Lila Potter?" she asked.

"It's Lokisdottir now, but yes," Lila said.

"May I ask you a few questions?" the woman asked.

"As long as you're not going to take me away from my family like Dumbledork," Lila said.

"I have no intention of taking you away from your family," the woman said. "I'm Amelia Bones, head of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You mentioned Dumbledore kidnapped you."

"He somehow got into my room, and used a Portkey to kidnap me, but he wasn't counting on Uncle Tony grabbing him as well," Lila said.

"Where were you living?" Amelia asked.

"Somewhere in New York City," Lila said. "And I don't have my passport with me, so technically I'm here illegally."

Amelia was taking notes, and she asked, "How did you get to New York City?"

"The family Dumbledork left me with abandoned me there, and my dad adopted me legally, both in the magical and non-magical worlds," Lila said. "Also, Dumbledork apparently claimed that the reason he left with those people was because they were related to me and therefore 'blood wards' would keep me safe."

"And I take it he was incorrect?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "I went through a lot of records, and Lily Potter nee Evans was adopted into the Evans family; Petunia Dursley nee Evans wasn't actually her sister. Therefore, any protection from blood would never have worked."

"Who was she before?" McGonagall asked, curious.

"I couldn't find records of her parents; the only thing I found was that her birth name was Lily Pendragon," Tony said. Both women's jaws dropped. "I'm guessing her birth parents were magical, and that's why there are no records?" he asked mildly.

Amelia collected herself first, and said, "Pendragon is a famous name in our world, and it was thought to have died out. Was Lily at an orphanage?"

"Yeah, someplace in Wales," Tony said. "Can't remember the orphanage's name offhand."

"I should deal with Dumbledore; Minerva, perhaps you could explain to these two why the name Pendragon is so important?" Amelia suggested.

"There's one more thing you should know before you go," Tony said. "When we found Lila, she had a phylactery in the scar on her forehead."

"What is a phylactery?" Amelia asked.

"It's a piece of someone's soul that is generally put inside an object, but apparently humans can be phylacteries too," Tony said. "We're assuming it was a piece of that Moldy guy's soul. Her dad destroyed it, but you might want to look into that."

"I will definitely do so; if there's a possibility Voldemort could come back, we need to know so we can prepare," Amelia said. "Is Dumbledore in his office?"

"Probably, Lila Stunned him," Tony said.

Amelia nodded and left, and Lila and Tony looked at McGonagall expectantly. She sighed and said, "Have a seat, this is a bit of a long explanation."

Tony and Lila obeyed, and McGonagall said, "The name Pendragon dates back to the time of Merlin, who is revered as the greatest wizard of all time. The family was thought to have died out decades ago, during what muggles know as World War Two, but some branch of it must have survived, if that was Lily's real last name."

"So what's so important about it?" Tony asked.

"The Pendragon family is the family of King Arthur, the ruler of Camelot," McGonagall said. "That would make Lila the last living descendent of King Arthur, if Lily was originally Lily Pendragon. It would also basically rank Lila as royalty in the Wizarding world. And that's why I won't be telling anyone, because the Ministry would want to use her for their own ends. I highly recommend not telling anyone else about this besides the rest of your family."

"I don't really care, so I don't have any reason to tell anyone," Lila said.

Suddenly a silver raven flew through the door, and said to McGonagall, "Minerva, there's a commotion in the Great Hall."

"Probably the rest of our family," Tony said. "Can you lead us there?"

"Of course," McGonagall said. She sent a silver cat running out the door ahead of them, and led the way to the Great Hall.

It was apparently lunchtime, because all the students were looking on as Madam Pomfrey tended to Snape, while Loki and Steve tried to calm Thor down. Natasha, Clint, Remus, Sirius, and Bruce were eyeing the students and staff warily. Lila ran over to Loki, Tony and McGonagall following at a more sedate pace.

"Dad, what happened?" Lila asked when she reached the group.

"Thor tried to kill Mr. Snape here after he made some comments about your birth father that I would rather not repeat," Loki said sourly. "Thor still does not understand the meaning of restraint, nor did he understand that killing people would undoubtedly cause us more problems. Where is Dumbledork, as you have named him?"

"I would guess at the Ministry by now; I called the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," McGonagall said.

Loki sighed and said, "I suppose we will have to make a side trip. Come Thor, you can take out your anger on Dumbledork."

"Weren't you going to turn him into a goat?" Clint asked.

"Yes, but Thor can beat him to death first," Loki said. Then he grabbed Thor's arm and teleported. The others all sighed.

"We might as well get comfortable; those two won't be back until they've gotten their revenge," Tony told the others.

Everyone else sighed- except for Clint, who asked, "Steve, can I shoot that redhead over there? He's ogling Tasha."

Steve looked, and sighed. "NO, you may not; he's just a kid!" he said.

Lila snapped her fingers, and said redhead's hair turned hot pink and spiky. "Better, Uncle Clint?" she asked.

Clint and Tony cackled. A pair of identical twins came up to them, and one asked, "Are you two pranksters?"

"We're friends with Padfoot, Moony, and Loki the God of Mischief; what do you think?" Tony asked.

McGonagall intervened then, saying, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from giving the Weasley twins any more ideas; they come up with enough on their own."

"Can we compare notes?" Tony asked hopefully.

McGonagall desperately wanted some scotch.

 _ **At the Ministry of Magic:**_ Loki and Thor appeared in the Atrium, and ignoring the majority of the people staring at them, Loki asked a passing wizard, "Can you direct us to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

The wizard, a tall, powerfully built black man, said, "I'll take you there; I just got called up by Madam Bones. Follow me."

He led them to an elevator, and said, "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, by the way. What brings two Norse deities here, if I may ask?"

"Albus Dumbledore is going to pay for kidnapping my daughter," Loki said darkly.

"So the rumors about him abandoning Lila Potter with magic-hating muggles who then abandoned her are true?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Loki said. Someone else got on the elevator at the next stop, and Thor asked, "Brother, I thought they only allowed humans to be officials in England. You did not mention they allowed toads here as well. And why is it so pink?"

Kingsley was trying very hard not to laugh as Loki said, "Sadly, I think that is a human, Thor. She just looks like a toad."

Umbridge was steaming, and said, "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!"

Loki waved a hand, and there was suddenly a small pink toad sitting on the elevator floor. "Thor, it appears you were right; it was a toad, just enlarged somehow," Loki said. "Though I've never seen a pink toad before. Perhaps someone put a color-changing spell on it."

"It could be poisonous," Thor suggested. Kingsley was laughing too hard to speak as Loki waved a hand. The pink toad disappeared, and Thor asked, "What did you do with it?"

"Sent it to a nearby pond, where it will be much happier," Loki said. The elevator dinged, and they got off. By this point Kingsley was gasping for breath, and could barely walk straight as he led them to Amelia Bones' office. He finally managed to calm down long enough to knock on the door, and Amelia called, "Come in."

Kingsley opened the door, trying to compose himself, and Loki and Thor followed him in as Amelia asked, "Auror Shacklebolt, what happened?"

Kingsley snickered and said, "Loki turned the Umbridge woman into a pink toad and sent her to a pond."

"I already told you, that wasn't actually a human; someone enlarged a pink toad and I just shrank it down to size," Loki said irritably. "Where is Dumbledork?"

Kingsley snorted again, and tried to cover it with a coughing fit. "He is in a holding cell," Amelia said. "Can I at least get information out of him before you do whatever you're planning on doing to him?"

"We'll get the information from his mind and bring it to you," Loki said in a tone that brooked no refusal.

"Brother, didn't you want to ruin his reputation?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Loki said.

"Why not put him on trial and kill him after he reveals all his evil plots to the world?" Thor suggested.

"You may be correct," Loki said thoughtfully. He looked at Amelia, and asked, "Can you set up a trial? I do not mind bringing my daughter and the rest of our family if need be."

Amelia nodded, and said, "I can have the trial set for tomorrow if I hurry; can you bring Lila and your family here tomorrow? I'll send Minerva the time as soon as I know."

"Very well, we will be back tomorrow," Loki said. "Come Thor, we must return to Hogwarts and tell the others."

"Are we spending the night?" Thor asked.

"Probably a good idea," Loki said, taking Thor's arm and teleporting. Amelia sighed; she had a lot of work to do.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for being awesome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Back at Hogwarts:**_ Tony and the Weasley Twins, as well as Sirius, Remus, and Clint, were comparing notes on magical vs. non-magical pranks. McGonagall had given up trying to stop them and was telling Lila, Steve, and Natasha stories about Lila's parents. Bruce was getting peppered with questions by Hermione about science. The other teachers were keeping an eye on the students, who were looking at the new arrivals curiously.

Loki and Thor came back in the middle of this, and Steve asked, "How'd it go?"

"We are attending a trial tomorrow, and depending on the outcome, we may forego killing Dumbledork," Loki said. "Thor suggested ruining his reputation completely before destroying him."

"I like that idea," Lila said. "So does that mean we're staying here tonight?"

Loki was about to reply when Natasha said, "That guy with the turban. Something's off about him, Loki."

Loki focused on Quirrell, and said, "You're right, he seems to have two spirits- one controlling the other." Suddenly his eyes widened, and he turned to McGonagall. "Get all the students and teachers except for that man as far from this room as you can," he said, waving a hand as Quirrell tried to run. Quirrell froze in place as McGonagall started evacuating the students. Loki turned to Steve and said, "Take the other Avengers and Lila out of here, Thor and I can handle this."

"Got it," Steve said, and he and the others joined the teachers as they evacuated all the students. Loki and Thor went over to Quirrell, and as soon as everyone was out, Loki ripped the turban off Quirrell's head, revealing a face on the back of his head. "Brother, what…." Thor started.

"I presume this is the idiot who wants Lila dead," Loki said. "What he doesn't know is that the prophecy that he's been following was a fake given by a drug addict. Kill the host; I will deal with the spirit. This man is far too gone to be saved."

Thor obeyed, taking the sword Loki handed him and stabbing Quirrell through the heart. The specter let off an unearthly wail, and tried to escape- only to get caught in a container Loki was holding. Loki quickly sealed the container as Voldemort tried to escape, and started casting spells on it, making it inescapable. "Thor, go inform McGonagall that I need her to call the Unspeakables, and not to let anyone in here until they take that specter away," Loki said.

Thor went to do that, and came back fifteen minutes later with two Unspeakables. "This is what remains of the one your people call Voldemort," Loki said, handing the container to one of the wizards. "I would highly recommend finding some way of killing him."

"Forgive us for asking, but is there a reason you can't do it?" the wizard asked.

"He created seven phylacteries, which tie his soul to this world," Loki said. "I would have to find and destroy all seven of them to kill him, and I've only destroyed one. I do not know where the others are, but you should probably get on that."

"Very well, we'll deal with it," the Unspeakable said, and left with his partner.

Thor came up to Loki and said with concern, "Brother, you look exhausted."

"It's been a long day," Loki said, neither confirming nor denying Thor's statement. "Let's go find Lila." He waved a hand, and Quirrell's body vanished. Not even a minute later, Loki's vision went black, and he blacked out.

Thor caught Loki as he passed out, and scooped him into his arms. Leaving the Great Hall, he found McGonagall, Lila, Sirius, Remus, and the other Avengers waiting. "Jeez, what happened?" Tony asked.

"Loki is exhausted, but I would like to make sure there is nothing else wrong," Thor said. "Lila, can you handle that?"

"Yes," Lila said, worry on her face. "I assume there's some sort of medical facilities here, right?"

"Yes, I can show you," McGonagall said. "Follow me."

The others followed her to the Hospital Wing, and Thor set Loki down on one of the beds. Lila came over and used her magic to sense the problem. Finally she sighed. "Dad's just tired from overusing his magic; he'll be fine when he wakes up," she said.

The others breathed a sigh of relief, and McGonagall asked, "Would you like me to show you our guest quarters, or do you want to stay in here?"

"I'm staying with Dad," Lila said.

"I think we'd all like to stay," Steve said.

"Alright," McGonagall said. "I think there are enough beds for all of you. Do you need anything else?"

"No ma'am, we'll be fine," Steve said. McGonagall nodded, and headed out.

 **~XXXX~**

 _ **The next morning:**_ Everyone was up early, and McGonagall came in soon after. "The trial is set for noon," she said. "You all have been invited, but you'll need to get back to London."

"We parked the plane we took just outside the ward lines; we'll head out soon," Steve said.

"Alright," McGonagall said. "I have some arrangements to make; I've been asked to testify against Dumbledore since I was the one who told him not to send Lila to the Dursleys."

"Okay," Tony said. "We'll get cleaned up and get going."

They did just that, and after grabbing a bite to eat, left in the quinjet. It was a quick trip to the London airport, and after a quick explanation to the people running the airport, they were off to downtown London.

They reached the Ministry of Magic Headquarters at 11:30, and Loki showed them how to get in. Aside from Tony and Bruce, who were wearing suits, all the Avengers were in uniform. They were directed to the courtroom where Dumbledore's trial was going to take place, and their entrance caused a stir among the people present. Taking their seats, the group pretty much ignored everyone else until Amelia Bones came in and called the court to order.

"Trial to determine the guilt or innocence of Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said. "The charges are thus; knowingly placing a child in an abusive home, one Lila Potter, now Lila Lokisdottir, one count. Deliberately violating the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, one count. Withholding vital information from authorities, several counts. Kidnapping a minor, one count. Kidnapping a muggle, one count." She looked at Dumbledore, and asked, "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Dumbledore said.

"We'll see what the witnesses have to say about that," Amelia said. "Bring the pensieve."

Kingsley Shacklebolt carried the pensieve to a stand in the middle of the room. "This memory is given to us by Professor Minerva McGonagall, and details the day and night Lila Potter was left with the Dursley family," Amelia said. She nodded to Kingsley, and he decanted a memory into the pensieve, then cast the spell to activate it. The memory filled the courtroom, and everyone saw a cat sitting on the garden wall of a house. The memory progressed, showing the family inside, and the audience realized that this was the Dursely family. They could see that the family were horrible people.

The memory shifted to nighttime, and Dumbledore appeared on Privet Drive. McGonagall changed back to her human form, and tried to convince him that this was a bad idea. He ignored her concerns, and then Hagrid showed up on a flying motorbike, carrying baby Lila. McGonagall left as Dumbledore set Lila down on the doorstep, and then the memory ended.

Amelia waited a moment, then said, "One wonders what Dumbledore was thinking, leaving a one-year-old baby on the doorstep instead of handing her over in person, and what he was thinking, to leave her with people who were quite obviously horrible. I have been reasonably assured that she was not treated well during the year she spent with these people, and they abandoned her in New York City when she was only two years old. Minerva McGonagall, have you anything to add?"

"My only regret is that I did not go back and take Lila from that house myself," McGonagall said. "I'm just glad she now has a family who loves her, rather than having to live with abusive people."

Amelia nodded and said, "Now, Dumbledore claims that the reason he put Lila there was that there were blood wards that would protect her. I would like to call Tony Stark to the stand, as he has evidence that these 'blood wards' would never have worked."

Tony stood up and walked to the stand, then sat down in the chair. "Mr. Stark, will you tell us what you told me yesterday?" Amelia asked.

"I went through a lot of records in the non-magical world after finding out Lily Potter nee Evans was the daughter of non-magical people," Tony said. "I discovered that Lily was, in fact, adopted into the Evans family as a baby. Petunia Dursley nee Evans was not actually her sister by blood, therefore any protection from blood would never have worked, since they weren't actually related. Dumbledork's claim about blood wards was obviously a complete lie."

"So who was Lily Potter really?" a member of the crowd called out.

Tony looked at Amelia, who sighed and nodded. "I didn't find records of her parents, but in the records of the orphanage where she was found, her full name was Lily May Pendragon," Tony said.

The uproar caused by this revelation was enormous, and it took Amelia shooting several firecrackers out of her wand to restore order.

When the crowd was back under control, Amelia said, "Thank you, Mr. Stark. You may return to your seat."

Tony did so, and Amelia called Loki up next. "Can you tell us how you found Lila, and what happened after?" she asked.

"I was taking a walk, and saw a man leaving a bundle on the steps of a building in New York City," Loki said. "When he left, I went to investigate, and found Lila. I brought her back to where I was living, and discovered she had a phylactery in the scar on her forehead. I got rid of it, as well as several spells that would hinder her learning, compulsion spells to make her stay with the Dursleys no matter how badly they treated her, and tracking spells. I then went to the goblins at Gringotts in Diagon Alley, and asked for information on Lila. I found out that Dumbledore had registered himself as her magical guardian, and had ensured Sirius Black never had a trial. I registered myself as Lila's magical guardian, and adopted her."

"Sirius Black never had a trial?" Amelia asked, interrupting Loki.

"No," Loki said. "I discovered he was innocent, and when the goblins told me that, I asked if it was possible to free him legally. They told me that the current Minister would be highly unlikely to give Sirius a trial, and from what I know of the British magical communities, I knew they were correct. So I went to Azkaban Island, faked Sirius's death, and brought him back to America with me. He helped me homeschool Lila in her magical studies, and the rest of our friends, collectively known as the Avengers, homeschooled her in non-magical studies. When she turned eleven, though, Dumbledore apparently stepped up his efforts to find and control her, because he sent his phoenix to find her. I undid the binding he used to force Fawkes to obey him, and Fawkes lives with us now. Dumbledore sent Remus Lupin to New York soon after, but didn't realize that he had no intention of bringing Lila back. He now lives in America too, since they are far more tolerant of werewolves. I am unsure of exactly what Dumbledore was planning to do with Lila, but I sincerely hope you plan on doing something about him, because rest assured, what I plan for him will not be pleasant."

"Is there anything else that pertains to the trial?" Amelia asked.

"Since I have a feeling Dumbledore is going to say something about a prophecy, yes," Loki said. "Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy about a child who would have the power to vanquish the one you know as Voldemort. And apparently someone on Voldemort's side heard about it, because he decided to go after Lila. There were two children who fit the criteria for the prophecy, but when I found out, I questioned Sybil Trelawney about the prophecy, since I had heard she was a drug addict. She confessed to having made the prophecy up; it was a fake she used to gain the Divination position at Hogwarts. Why Dumbledore believed her is beyond me, but since I have long harbored suspicions that he's mentally ill and quite possibly senile, it doesn't really surprise me that he bought her fake prophecy and used it to ruin people's lives."

"Who was the other child?" Amelia asked. "If Voldemort believed the prophecy, they might be in danger."

"I believe it was a boy named Neville Longbottom," Loki replied. "I don't think he's in danger though; Voldemort clearly believed Lila was the child in the prophecy, and therefore is highly unlikely to go after Neville as the child in the prophecy."

"Very well," Amelia said. "Thank you. You may go back to your seat." She looked back at the audience as Loki returned to his seat, and said, "Lila Lokisdottir, can you come up here?"

Lila came up and sat in the witness seat. "How did Dumbledore kidnap you?" Amelia asked.

"I was in my room with Uncle Tony when Dumbledore appeared, and he grabbed me," Lila said. "Uncle Tony tried to stop him, but Dumbledore just triggered a Portkey, and we ended up in his office. And he was pointing his wand at Uncle Tony, though I couldn't tell whether he was trying to use Legilimency or trying to Obliviate Uncle Tony. I'm fairly certain both are illegal, though, even here."

"They are," Amelia said. "Thank you, you may go back to your seat."

Lila did so, and Amelia turned to Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore, you will now be given a chance to defend your actions under veritaserum," she said. She turned to Kingsley, and said, "Administer the veritaserum."

Kingsley did so, and Amelia said, "State your name for the record."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said.

"What were your plans concerning Lila Potter?" Amelia asked.

"I knew Voldemort would come back, because of the Horcruxes he created," Dumbledore said. "I knew Lila was powerful enough to defeat him, but I didn't need her overshadowing my own achievements, so I tried to ensure she would follow me blindly. I put her with the Dursley family to keep her downtrodden, and so she would look to me as a savior when the time came for her to go to Hogwarts. I tried to ensure she would be unloved by everyone, so when the time came for her to face Voldemort, she would willingly die to kill him. I would ensure she got rid of his Horcruxes, and since the final Horcrux was her curse scar, I would train her to only rely on me, and she would be killed by Voldemort, which would kill him as well, as the last piece of his soul was in her scar. But for that to happen, I needed her under my control. Unfortunately, the Dursleys didn't listen to me, and Lila was found by people who would love her instead of despise and abuse her."

"What is Voldemort's real name?" Amelia asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore said.

"Did you have anything to do with the Potters' deaths?" Amelia asked.

"I knew that Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, and convinced the Potters to switch their Secret Keeper to him after the prophecy was made, so I could control Lila and the Potter fortune by becoming her magical guardian," Dumbledore said. "Sirius going after Peter made things much easier; no one questioned his guilt, and so no one pushed for a trial."

The sheer amount of killer intent from this explanation was making the Wizengamot nervous; Lila and her family were furious, and it was showing. Amelia noticed the same thing, and sighed. "Administer the antidote," she said.

Kingsley did so, and Amelia said, "Those of you not on the jury, please wait here." She motioned to the jury, who followed her into a back room.

They came back fifteen minutes later, and Amelia said, "Albus Dumbledore. It is the decision of this court that you will be given to Lila's family, to do with as they wish. We of Magical Britain do not want the wrath of Asgard brought down on our heads, and quite frankly, Azkaban is too good for the likes of you."

Dumbledore took one look at the looks on Loki and Thor's faces, and blanched.

Before they could go anywhere, though, an older woman approached Loki, and asked, "May I speak with you?"

"As long as you do not plan to try to convince me not to kill that old goat," Loki said.

"I assure you, this has nothing to do with Dumbledore," the woman said. "My name is Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother and his caretaker."

"You wish to know whether I can help your son and his wife, correct?" Loki asked. At her startled look, he said, "I asked the goblins about Lila's godmother, and discovered her fate. Lila is better at healing magic than I am; I suggest you take her to your hospital and see if she can do anything."

Augusta nodded, and asked, "Is there anyone else I should take with us?"

Loki looked at the others, and Steve said, "I'll go; I have a feeling I don't want to know what you're planning to do to Dumbledork."

"I will go too," McGonagall said. At Augusta's questioning look, she said, "If this works, I can get Neville and bring him to see his parents."

"Very well, and thank you," Augusta said. "Do we need to take muggle transportation?"

"Uncle Steve can't use the Floo like we can, so yes," Lila said. "What's the nearest address to the hospital?"

"St. Mungo's is actually in a Muggle building that appears to be a condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd.," McGonagall said. "Or we could just Apparate."

"I think I like the Apparition idea," Augusta said. "I don't mind taking Steve, if you'll take Lila."

"Alright," McGonagall said. She looked at Steve and Lila, and asked, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Lila said. "Let's go." McGongall nodded and Side-Along Apparated her to the hospital. Augusta did the same with Steve a moment later. When Steve got his bearings, they made their way to the long-term care ward, Augusta deflecting questions from the Healers with ease. They got to Frank and Alice's room, and found the two sleeping. Lila went over to Alice, and placed a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. Then she looked at Augusta, puzzled. "Why didn't you try waking them up?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Augusta asked.

"They both have a severe form of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, and from what I can tell, they're suffering from flashbacks," Lila said. "Being in the hospital here isn't helping, either. Don't you have therapists in here? Any therapist would have been able to help them with their problem from the start."

"We have Mind Healers, but they couldn't do anything with their magic," Augusta said.

"No wonder people like Voldemort exist if you don't have therapy here," Lila muttered darkly. She turned back to Alice, and put her hand on her forehead, then said telepathically, _Alice, wake up. You're safe now, the people who did this are gone. Come on, WAKE UP!_

Alice's eyes snapped open, and she sat bolt upright, her eyes clear. "Where's Neville?" she asked, panicked.

Augusta gasped, and Alice turned to her. "Augusta?" she asked, confused.

"You've been trapped in your memories for ten years," Lila said. "Unfortunately, no one here realized you just needed to wake up."

Alice looked at her. "Lila?" she asked softly.

"Yep," Lila said. "I need to wake your husband up; I'm sure Augusta can fill you in on what's been going on." She looked at McGonagall, and said, "Professor, maybe you could go get Neville?"

"O-of course, I'll go get him," McGongall said, and ran out. Lila went to Frank, and woke him up too. Both he and Alice were shocked that they'd been basically asleep for ten years, and listened as Augusta filled them in on what had happened.

About half an hour later, McGonagall returned with Neville, and he stopped in the doorway. "Mum? Dad?" he asked.

"Neville," Alice said softly.

Neville literally threw himself across the room, hugging her. She hugged back tightly, and Frank joined in the hug.

Augusta motioned to Steve, Lila, and McGonagall, who followed her out, giving the family some time. "Lila, I cannot thank you enough," Augusta said when they were outside.

"It's not a big deal, but I would highly suggest some reforms around here," Lila said. "Magical Britain is a worldwide laughingstock because you people don't acknowledge the achievements non-magical people have made. The prejudice against people who aren't so-called purebloods is out of control, and all the inbreeding is killing you people. Anyone who's studied genetics could tell you children who are born to closely related parents risk having mental and physical defects. Your government is completely corrupt, and from what I've heard, the majority of British magicals believe that I'm some sort of superheroine, when in fact it was my mother's sacrifice that killed Voldemort, not me. There's a good reason I never came here before Dumbledork kidnapped me, and it's not just because Dad finds the majority of British magicals disgusting. I didn't want to be treated like a celebrity."

Augusta looked approving, and said, "I am glad to see your family taught you well. You are entirely correct; the Ministry needs quite a bit of work. What is the American Ministry like?"

"They're more tolerant of what you refer to as 'Dark' creatures, and they don't care about blood purity," Lila said. "I was homeschooled by Dad and Uncle Padfoot, because both of them were worried that my status here would affect how Americans saw me as well. And the fact that Tony Stark is my adoptive uncle would also have the potential to create problems at school, since he's the owner of Stark Industries, and internationally famous as both himself and Iron Man. All my other family are part of the group known as the Avengers, which is just as famous, so they decided to homeschool me. Also, my intellect makes it hard for me to interact with people my own age, because they generally can't keep up with me."

"I blame Tony for that, personally," Steve said dryly. "He had you working on his technology to learn at age five."

"I thought it was fun," Lila said. "Though Dad had to magic-proof everything in the lab first."

"There's a way to magic-proof muggle technology?" Augusta asked, interested.

"Yeah, the Japanese figured it out first, and it spread to everywhere except Britain, since the majority of the British Ministry would never approve of non-magical items being used. Sad, really; there's so much they could learn if they realized non-magical people were so far ahead of them."

"Do you ever plan to come back here?" Augusta asked.

"Not a chance," Lila said bluntly. "I would never have come here in the first place if it wasn't for Dumbledork kidnapping me. I'll stick with my family and all the cool technology, rather than joining a backwards society stuck in the Dark Ages. Besides, I have a feeling if I stay here and Voldemort does come back somehow, they'll expect me to deal with him, and demonize me when I say I have no interest in cleaning up the mess THEY made."

"You're probably right," Augusta said. "It's probably a good thing Dumbledore will be dead after today; I heard he was planning to create a marriage contract between you and the youngest Weasley boy."

"Marriage contract?" Steve asked.

"Basically an arranged marriage," Augusta said.

"But he was planning on getting Lila killed; why would he need her to marry someone?" Steve asked, confused.

"Probably so he could get his hands on the Potter fortune; the Potters were a very old family, and therefore extremely wealthy," Augusta said. "The Weasley family are die-hard supporters of Dumbledore, from what I've heard."

"Uncle Steve, can you call Uncle Tony and see when they'll be done?" Lila asked.

"Sure," Steve said. He took out his cell phone, and dialed Tony's number. _"Steve?"_ Tony asked a minute later.

"We were just wondering when you'll be done, and where we should meet up," Steve said.

" _Padfoot, Moony, Thor, and Loki are kind of getting carried away,"_ Tony said. _"I think they might be a while, and I don't know where to meet up; can I give you a call when they're done?"_

"Sure," Steve said. "I hope you didn't change my ringtone again, though."

" _Would I do that?"_ Tony asked, sounding innocent.

"Yes, yes you would, so I'll be going now so I can change it back," Steve said dryly. "Talk to you soon." He hung up, and Lila asked, "Well?"

"Your dad and your uncles Padfoot, Thor, and Moony are getting carried away, and Tony thinks they'll be a while, so he'll call me when they're done," Steve said.

"Okay," Lila said.

They all looked up as Frank came out of the room with Alice and Neville, and asked, "Mother, WHY is Severus Snape teaching at Hogwarts? He's a Death Eater, he shouldn't be anywhere NEAR those kids! He should be in jail, not bullying my son!"

"Dumbledore claimed he was his spy after Voldemort was killed," Augusta said. "And of course, everyone believed him, so since Horace Slughorn retired, there was no opposition to his taking over, due to his skill. Hogwarts has definitely gone downhill since my days there."

"Maybe you should consider another school for Neville," Lila said. "The American schools are very good, and I'm sure there's some others in Europe that would be good too. Hogwarts isn't even on the list of good schools, did you know that? It hasn't been since Dumbledork became Headmaster and took the better classes off the curriculum."

"What schools are in America?" Alice asked.

"The biggest one is Salem Academy, but there's also one in New York State somewhere," Lila said. "There's more in other states, but I don't know their names. The one in New York is called Madam Campbell's Academy for Magically Inclined Youngsters, and though it's not as well-known, I've seen the curriculum, and it's actually better than Salem's in my opinion. Also, Salem doesn't always accept boys; they only made the school open to boys a few years ago. Before that it was an all-girls school."

"What's the American Ministry like?" Frank asked.

"They're far more open to non-magicals knowing about the magical world; while the two worlds are still separate to a degree, magical children born to non-magical parents are told the moment their child is identified," Steve said. "They didn't even bat an eyelash when they found out that all of Lila's family was aware of magic, and they just told us to keep Lila's status as a witch quiet. The non-magical government and various agencies and police forces are aware of magicals, and the magical police forces often train with the non-magical forces to pick up new techniques."

"We don't wear robes, either," Lila continued. "Magicals in America have learned to blend in with non-magicals, and we've got plenty of technology that is magic-proof, so you can use cell phones, computers, and TVs without magic interfering with how it works. Also, the American Ministry doesn't discriminate against what you call 'Dark' creatures. If they don't cause trouble, like my Uncle Moony, they're allowed to live free and work alongside normal people. Uncle Moony is a werewolf, and he lives in an all-werewolf community in Upstate New York. The only reason he's not living with us is because we were worried Uncle Tony might try to find him on a full moon, so we arranged other housing for him. Uncle Tony is kind of insane sometimes, especially when it comes to the magical world."

"There's magical therapists in America too," Steve said. "Lila mentioned you and your wife have a severe form of PTSD; you could get help for that in America. The Healers there combine magical and non-magical techniques, and from what I've heard, they're far more effective that way."

"The banks are run by magicals, rather than forcing the goblins into it," Lila added. "And we don't have house elves."

"Even in the schools?" Alice asked.

"Not that I know of," Lila said. "Oh, and the schools run on a semester system. If you want Neville to get a good education where he won't be bullied, I'd highly recommend pulling him from Hogwarts. The school is known in America as the absolute worst school for magic, and in America they learn wandless magic from first year on. Personally, I've never had a wand- though I was homeschooled from age six."

"It certainly sounds better than here," Alice said thoughtfully.

"You'd need to learn more about the non-magical world, and stop using the word muggles, but we could help with that," Steve said. "It would be nice for Lila to have a friend her own age, too."

Alice looked at Frank, who nodded slightly. "Neville, how do you feel about moving to America?" Alice asked.

Neville's face lit up, and Frank smiled. "I guess it's decided; we just need to go to Gringotts and get our affairs in order before leaving," he said. "And for that, we'll need other clothes."

"You can come back with us after you get your affairs in order," Steve offered. "But getting regular clothing might be a problem."

Lila waved a hand, and transfigured Alice's hospital gown into a skirt and T-shirt, and then transfigured Frank and Neville's clothing as well. "We might want to stop at a clothing store at some point, but that should last for a few hours," Lila said. "I suppose you need to get your wands, though, right?"

Neville dug in a pocket, and said to Frank, "Dad, here's yours, but I don't know where Mom's is."

"Why did you have my wand?" Frank asked.

"Gran said if it was good enough for you, it was good enough for me," Neville said. "They thought I was a Squib for a long time, too."

"Mother!" Frank shouted, horrified. "Why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Augusta said. "But given what I've learned about Dumbledore, I'm guessing he did something to me when I went to meet with him after the two of you were attacked. Before that, I would never have done or condoned any of what happened to Neville. Perhaps I should see someone about this….."

"I think that's a good idea," Alice said, glaring at her while wrapping her arms around Neville. "Are you coming to America?"

"No, I will remain here," Augusta said. "Lila is right, this place needs reforms, and if I stay, perhaps I can help. I suggest you take all the Longbottom accounts save my own to America with you, to help you get a fresh start. Alice, I will get your wand for you, and then we can go to Diagon Alley." She left, and came back a few minutes later with a pair of shoes, a pair of boots, and Alice's wand. Alice put the shoes on and took the wand, and Frank put the boots on.

They went to the hospital desk, and Augusta checked Frank and Alice out with an explanation to the lady at the desk. Alice spoke to McGonagall briefly, and she nodded, then went to one of the fireplace and Flooed back to Hogwarts. Alice came over to the others, and said, "She's going to handle the paperwork for pulling Neville out of Hogwarts. Frank and I can Side-Apparate the kids if you take Steve, Augusta."

"Very well, let's go to Diagon Alley," Augusta said.

 **Next chapter will be tomorrow! Sorry I haven't been responding to the reviews, but I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed for their support so far. Hopefully this chapter, and Dumbledore's fate, won't put you off.**

 **In response to anyone who might wonder why I actually decided to kill Dumbledore- I don't think Loki in particular would let Dumbledore live after what he's done, and what he planned to do to Lila. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort are or were threats to Lila's survival, and since she's Loki's daughter, he's not going to stand for letting threats like that go.**

 **Also, the only reason Amelia Bones and the others came up with that verdict is because Amelia knows it's pointless to stop Loki from killing Dumbledore; he made it very clear that Dumbledore was #1 on his shit list. Better to let him do it legally than deal with the ramifications of Dumbledore's death in prison or whatever other sentence they might have come up with.**

 **And with that, I bid you farewell till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Chapter 4**

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, and Steve said, "I HATE Apparating."

Lila giggled and said, "Yeah, it's not pleasant. Dad's teleportation method is much better."

"Gringotts first?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Frank said. "We'll need to go house-searching when we get to America too."

"You can stay with us until you find a house," Steve said. "I'm sure Tony won't mind; he's got tons of room."

"Thank you," Frank said as they walked to Gringotts.

Their entrance caused quite a stir, as people recognized Lila. The adults moved so they were shielding her and Neville as Frank went up to one of the goblins. "I'd like to speak to Ripfang, if at all possible, please," he said politely.

"Room 41 on your left," the goblin said briskly. Frank nodded and left. "Mother, why don't you show Lila and Steve some of Diagon Alley while we get things in order?" he suggested. "You can take Neville too."

"Alright; let's meet at Flourish and Blott's after you're done," Augusta said.

"Will do," Frank said, and he and Alice headed off. Augusta led Steve, Lila, and Neville out of the bank, and asked, "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"Do they have a pet store?" Steve asked. Lila giggled, and he mock-glared at her.

That just caused her to laugh, and ask, "Another kitten, Uncle Steve?"

"I'm just curious!" Steve protested. "And Mandy died, if you recall."

"There is a pet store here, and they have several different animals, including kneazles, which are similar to cats," Augusta said. "There is also an owlery, but as I'm sure you're aware, there are no cats in there."

"We already have a phoenix, I don't think Tony will appreciate more birds," Steve said.

"Where did you get a phoenix?" Neville asked. "They're really rare!"

"Dumbledork used some kind of binding on his, and when Dad took it off, Fawkes decided to stay with me," Lila said. "Augusta, can you show us where the pet store is?"

"Certainly," Augusta said.

They walked to the pet store, and went in. Lila giggled when Steve's eyes lit up and he made a beeline for the cat section. "I presume your uncle is a cat fan?" Augusta asked with some amusement.

"Yep," Lila said. "He likes dogs too, but Uncle Tony doesn't want a dog in the tower, so Uncle Steve settled for a cat that I heard Dad found on the street. Hey Neville, do you have any pets?"

"I have a toad; he keeps getting away," Neville said. He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a toad. "This is Trevor," he said.

"Awww…." Lila said. "He's CUTE! Can I hold him?"

"S-sure," Neville said, looking surprised. He handed Trevor over, and Lila gently took him. She gently ran a finger down his back, and said, "He's kind of dry; maybe you should get some kind of little toad habitat for him, and then maybe he won't try to escape so much."

"Where would I get that?" Neville asked, surprised.

"Let's ask the guy at the counter," Lila said. She went over to the counter and asked, "Sir, do you have any toad habitats?"

"Sure do; we've got a small toad section," the man said. "Having trouble keeping him?"

"He's actually Neville's, but yes," Lila said.

"The toads are in the back," the man informed her. "You'll find everything you need back there."

"Thanks," Lila said. "Come on Neville!"

Neville followed her to the toad section, and they found all sorts of toad habitats. Since Trevor was a fairly large toad, Lila found a large ball that was filled partway with murky water, and had a hole on top to put a toad in. She showed it to Neville, who said, "That looks perfect; I'll go ask Gran if she's got any money."

"I do, actually," Augusta said from behind them. "And Steve has found a pet as well. I'm in the process of convincing him that I am perfectly capable of buying it and that his money won't work in the magical world; perhaps you two could help?"

"Sure," Lila said. "What did he find?"

"A kitten," Augusta said. "I unfortunately had to tell him that he couldn't get the nekomata he wanted, since they require a license."

They went back to where Steve was cooing at a small orange kitten with white paws and blue eyes. "What are you going to name the kitten?" Lila asked him.

"Pumpkin," Steve said. The kitten hissed. "Uh…. how about Zoe?" Steve suggested. The kitten purred.

"Zoe it is; let's go pay," Augusta said. "Neville and Lila found something for Trevor."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"You don't have any money, so I'm positive," Augusta said dryly.

"Thank you, ma'am," Steve said.

"You're welcome," Augusta said, leading them to the counter and putting the kitten and the toad habitat on the counter. "That'll be two sickles for the toad habitat and nine sickles for the kitten," the man said. "Did you bring her cage?"

"Oops," Steve said. He went to get the cage as Augusta paid for the kitten and the toad habitat.

Steve came back and gently put Zoe in the cage, which had a soft blanket in it. She mewed in protest, and Steve said, "I'll let you out when we get home, okay?"

Zoe looked less than happy as Augusta said, "We should get to the bookstore; Frank and Alice should be done soon."

"Alright," Lila said.

They went to the bookstore, and arrived at about the same time Alice and Frank did. "Did you get everything in order?" Augusta asked.

"Yes; we both had our accounts transferred to the New York branch of Gringotts, and we left your personal account as well as the valuables vault alone," Frank said. "And since Alice was the last of her family, we transferred the Morris vaults to New York as well." **(A/N: Alice's maiden name is never mentioned, to my knowledge, so I made it up. I do know that she's a pureblood, though.)**

Steve's pocket started playing music then, and he said, "Excuse me a minute." He picked up and said, "Hi Tony, did they finish?"

" _Yep,"_ Tony said. _"Where are you?"_

"Diagon Alley; we're taking Frank, Alice, and Neville Longbottom back with us," Steve said.

" _Any reason in particular?"_ Tony asked. _"Not that I mind or don't have the room, mind you."_

"They learned Hogwarts was the worst magic school in the world and are sick of England," Steve said. "Lila's suggestion was for them to come back with us, and Frank said they'd be house-searching when we all get back."

" _Tell them there's no rush, and we're meeting back at the airport,"_ Tony said. _"Do I need to get a cab for you?"_

"Preferably, and tell them there's five of us," Steve said. "We're at 48 Charing Cross Road."

" _Will do, they'll be there soon,"_ Tony said, and hung up.

"We need to go back out to the road," Steve told the others. "Tony said he'd send a cab for us."

"Alright," Frank said. "Is it a problem that we don't have regular clothing?"

"You can borrow from us until we can go clothes shopping," Steve said. "Alice, Natasha should have something in your size."

"Alright, thanks," Alice said. "Let's go."

Augusta walked out with them, and as they reached the road, she said, "Frank, Alice, Neville, I wish you luck in America. Will you write?"

"We'd be happy to, Mother," Frank said. Augusta hugged him, then Alice, and finally Neville. Then she turned to Steve and Lila, and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you both; take care."

"Same to you," Steve said.

"Good luck reforming these people," Lila said with an impish smile.

Augusta smiled back. "Thank you," she said.

A van pulled up, and the window rolled down. A man looked out and asked, "Steve Rogers?"

"That's me, come on guys," Steve said.

Alice, Frank, Neville, and Lila got in the van with him, and the cabbie drove them to the airport, and the place where they had landed the quinjet. The others were waiting, and Tony waved. They went over, and Tony sighed. "ANOTHER kitten, Cap?" he asked.

"Her name is Zoe," Steve said. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Yes," Natasha said. "Come on, let's go."

"Do you guys have passports?" Tony asked Alice and Frank.

"Yes, and we got one for Neville," Frank said.

"Great! Let's go home gang," Tony said cheerfully.

They all piled onto the quinjet, and buckled in. Natasha and Clint were flying it. Lila sat next to Loki, who asked, "So what was wrong with the Longbottoms?"

"They were stuck in their flashbacks from the torture they went through, and the idiot Healers didn't realize that, so they never tried to wake them up," Lila said. "They'd been like that for so long that I had to use telepathy to wake them up. Apparently the Healers didn't recognize the signs of PTSD."

"I have a feeling the British magicals will destroy themselves someday," Loki commented.

"Probably, unless Augusta can get their heads out of their asses for them," Lila said.

"Language," Loki said.

"That's not even half as bad as some of the things Uncle Tony says," Lila grumbled.

Loki turned and glared at Tony. "Stark, are you teaching my daughter swear words?" he asked.

"Not on purpose; she just spends a lot of time with me," Tony said defensively.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to swear around Lila?" Loki asked menacingly.

"Uh…. I don't remember?" Tony said. Loki glared. "Okay, fine! I'll try not to swear around Lila or Neville!"

Loki's glare lessened, and he said, "See that you stick to that."

Tony sulked for the rest of the flight.

 _ **Five hours later:**_ Natasha and Clint landed the quinjet on Tony's landing strip, and Clint said, "We're here, rise and shine!"

Lila looked up; she had been leaning against Loki sleepily. The others stirred as well, and they all got off the quinjet.

Tony led the way inside, and JARVIS said, "Welcome home, Sir."

"Good to be back, J," Tony said. He looked at the Longbottoms, and said, "That's JARVIS, he's my AI- which I'll let Loki explain."

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony and said, "AI stands for Artificial Intelligence, which is a really sophisticated computer system. JARVIS runs this entire tower, as well as several other things."

"That's incredible," Frank said. "Are AIs common?"

"Not at all; Uncle Tony is leagues ahead of the rest of the computer industry," Lila said. "He was teaching me how to build a robot when we got kidnapped."

"I still haven't figured out how Tony gave JARVIS a personality; it's like he has a soul," Loki said.

"I'm just smarter than you," Tony said, smirking. "JARVIS, have Pepper set up two of the guest rooms; Alice, Frank, and Neville will be here at least until they find a house."

"Miss Potts has been informed," JARVIS said. "Shall I acquire normal clothing for your guests?"

"Good idea," Tony said.

"I called Fury; he'll be over soon," Clint said. "We should probably move to the kitchen."

"Good idea, I'm starving," Lila said.

They went to the kitchen, and Lila grabbed an apple while Steve started getting sandwich supplies out.

 **~XXXX~**

By the time Fury got there, everyone was eating sandwiches and chips. JARVIS informed them of his arrival, and he came in a minute later. "Good to see you lot back," he said gruffly. "I see you brought the Longbottoms back with you."

"You know them?" Steve asked.

"During the magical war, I and a few others were sent to England to find out more and possibly help out," Fury said. "We talked with the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix, which Alice and Frank were a part of, but their leader was a complete idiot; the man thought that the criminals could actually be redeemed, so he refused to let his people kill them or even hurt them. The reason they nearly lost the war was because of that Dumbledore guy's idiocy. He lost more of his people than the Death Eaters did theirs because of his stupid idea that he could 'redeem' these people."

"Luckily for us, Dumbledore's dead," Tony said.

"What happened?" Fury asked. "And did you do anything illegal?"

"The end result of Dumbledore's trial for everything he did to Lila was that he would be handed over to us to do with as we pleased," Loki said. "Sirius, Remus, Thor, and I utterly destroyed him with some help from Natasha, Tony, and Clint. And Tony blew up the remains."

"Good," Fury said. "Did you find out what he wanted with Lila?"

"He was planning to have her and Voldemort kill each other," Loki said. "And he was responsible for the deaths of Lila's real parents; he convinced them to use the Fidelius Charm and to use a Death Eater as their Secret Keeper. He knew Pettigrew was a traitor, so he used that to his advantage to get control of Lila and the Potter fortunes. Honestly, he was basically a Dark Lord in his own right- just more subtle about it than Voldemort."

"How did he get so powerful, anyways?" Tony asked. "If he was that much of a pacifist, it should have been extremely hard for him to come to power."

"The Dark Lord previous to Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald, was taken down by Dumbledore, and in response to Dumbledore's victory, the magical world started viewing him as a hero," Frank said. "Most of the non-magical world is unaware that during what they referred to as World War II, Grindelwald was trying to pull the same thing Hitler was on the magical communities- world takeover and wiping out or imprisoning people who didn't agree with him and the entirety of the non-magical community. Dumbledore defeating such a powerful Dark Lord made him the next coming of Merlin in many peoples' eyes, and that's how he began amassing a power base. The main theory on why Dumbledore became so pacifistic is that he and Grindelwald were best friends at one point, before a fight broke out that accidentally killed Dumbledore's younger sister. There's also been speculation that they were in a romantic relationship at the time, so it's probably natural that after having to defeat his former best friend and lock him away that he'd had enough of fighting. It's ironic, though; Dumbledore's plot to control Lila and the magical world was scarily similar to Grindelwald's."

"That's probably what their fight was about," Natasha said. "Whose idea of world takeover was better- ruling through force, or ruling through manipulation."

"Just out of curiosity, did Dumbledork have any other relatives?" Loki asked.

"A younger brother named Aberforth," Frank said. "He runs the Hog's Head Tavern in Hogsmeade. From what little I know, he blames Albus for his sister Ariana's death, and has little to no love for him. Their sister was mentally ill, and Aberforth was her sole caretaker for a while, since Grindelwald and Dumbledore were busy plotting."

"Good," Loki said. "The less people who want to eviscerate us for killing Dumbledore, the better."

"There's still going to be a massive outcry," Alice commented. "Is this tower warded?"

"No; it's simply too large to put any ward on it," Loki said. "And wards have a tendency to fry outside technology, so since Tony has excellent security, we didn't bother. Also, as I understand, most people in England think Lila goes by her birth name, correct?"

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Letters addressed to Lila Potter will not reach Lila, as her magical signature is that of Lila Lokisdottir, and therefore, owls will be unable to find her unless the person addresses it to Lila Lokisdottir," Loki said. "And I had a word with Amelia Bones about that anyways."

"Good," Frank said.

"Sir, the clothes have arrived," JARVIS announced. "And two of your guest rooms are ready for use. Ms. Potts suggested the two on the fiftieth floor, which are right across the hall from each other, and asks me to inform you she will be down shortly."

"Thanks J," Tony said. "Send the clothes up, would you?"

"Certainly, Sir," JARVIS said.

Fury left at that point, and the clothes for Alice, Frank, and Neville arrived soon after.

 **Okay, I know I didn't write much about Dumbledore's death, but since this story is about Lila, I figured she's a little too young to hear about something that's probably M rated anyways, considering the people who killed him. Sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Chapter 5**

The rest of the day was spent helping the Longbottoms settle in, and introducing them to technology. Tomorrow they had a trip to the magical alley in New York planned.

 _ **The next day:**_ Their plans got derailed the next morning when a rather beat-up looking owl somehow managed to get into the tower, carrying a red envelope. "That's a Howler," Frank said. "And- jeez, I think the owl just keeled over dead."

"Great, that means it's Molly Weasley's," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Loki had opened the envelope without it blowing up, and was now growling at the letter. "That woman has some nerve," he snarled. "Sirius, you and Remus can take the Longbottoms to Sunset Alley; I'm going back to England to make an example of what happens when people attempt to force MY daughter into fighting an evil bastard at age eleven."

"Try not to kill her," Steve said, having seen stopping Loki at this point would be pointless.

"Oh, very well," Loki snapped, and vanished, letter in hand.

He landed in Amelia Bone's office, and the stern woman looked up. "I assume there's a reason behind this?" she asked.

"Indeed; I need the address of one Molly Weasley," Loki said. "I intend to educate her on the perils of sending extremely rude letters to people she doesn't know personally."

Amelia sighed and scribbled down an address, then said, "Please try not to kill her- especially since her daughter is home."

"I wasn't planning on killing her," Loki sighed, and vanished.

This time he landed in a yard with a very oddly-shaped house on it. Before he could go up to the door, there was a squeak from the nearby garden, and a girl's voice asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Loki asked, looking at a small girl with fiery red hair.

"Apparation makes a cracking sound, but you didn't," the girl said.

"That wasn't Apparation; it's a similar form called teleportation," Loki said. "It doesn't make a sound, and it's quite fun to use on people who startle easily. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," Ginny said. She scowled, and said, "My mum apparently couldn't think of a NORMAL name when she had me."

"Where is your mother? I came to speak with her," Loki said.

"Probably in the kitchen making lunch," Ginny said. She got up and said, "Follow me. What's your name?"

"I am Loki," Loki said.

"Um…. didn't Mum send you a Howler a while ago?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and I need to speak with her about sending things that will undoubtedly hurt my daughter's feelings," Loki said grimly. "And inform her that sending such an old owl across the Atlantic Ocean was a supremely bad idea."

Ginny sighed gloomily. "We don't have enough money for a new owl," she said. "We barely have any money at all. Dad's job doesn't pay very much."

"Why doesn't your mother work?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"I'm the youngest of seven; she's always had too much to do with my brothers and me," Ginny replied. "Bill and Charlie both have jobs already, though, and sometimes they help out with money."

"I see," Loki said. "What about your other brothers?"

"Percy is a totally stuck-up pompous blowhard, Ron is a lazy jerk, and Fred and George are the best," Ginny said. "They're really smart and their pranks are awesome, even though Mum keeps sending them Howlers when she gets letters from the teachers at Hogwarts. I hope I never get Howlers from her when I start next year."

An idea formed in Loki's head, and he asked, "Do you know how much it costs to go to Hogwarts?"

"250 Galleons a year," Ginny said.

Loki choked. "Schools in America aren't even half that expensive!" he said, shocked. "Why do they charge so much for such an awful school?"

"Hogwarts is awful?" Ginny asked.

"It's the lowest-ranked school in the world," Loki deadpanned. "I assume your Ministry doesn't want people to know that though. I can't imagine why they charge so much a year; the most expensive school in America is 100 Galleons a year. All the others are in the 80-50 range."

Ginny looked shocked. Suddenly a woman's voice called, "Ginny? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh right, you wanted to speak with Mum," Ginny said, smacking her forehead. "Mum, we've got a visitor, he says he came to speak with you!" she called back.

Molly came out of the house, then glared. "You," she snarled.

"Me," Loki replied coolly. "Care to explain the Howler Lila and I got this morning, which went into great detail about how awful we both were? And how we should be ashamed that we've abandoned this prejudiced country, because apparently you British can't stand on your own two feet? I've been reasonably informed that if Dumbledore hadn't been leading the war effort against your resident nuisance, you would have won that war before he targeted Lila and her birth parents. His insistence that you shouldn't kill your enemies almost lost the war for you, and you still think Dumbledore is the second coming of Merlin, even after he left Lila with an abusive family who abandoned her when she was two years old. James and Lily Potter died because he convinced them to use a Death Eater as their Secret Keeper instead of a loyal friend like Sirius Black, and he literally spit on their sacrifice by leaving their only daughter with the one family they specifically stated in their will that she was never to even learn of their existence in a futile attempt to control her. Had I not found her after her uncle abandoned her in America, Lila would either be dead or put into the foster care system, and judging by where she was left, I'm betting on the former. I saved her life, and all you can say is that I'm a horrible person for taking your 'savior' away. She is eleven years old, and I refuse to allow any child within ten million miles of any kind of battle, much less a magical one. As a parent, you should have already known that my job is to keep her safe, but apparently that doesn't matter to you, as long as it's not one of YOUR children. My sole reason for taking Lila in was to keep her safe from idiots like you and Dumbledore, who apparently believe that creating child soldiers is permissible behavior. Lila is not the only person in the world who can defeat Voldemort should he return- which is unlikely, considering the Unspeakables have been informed of how he managed to stay somewhat alive, and should be working on how to destroy his soul shards once and for all. And the prophecy about Lila was a fake anyways, so technically, anyone with enough power could defeat Voldemort. You Brits are just too cowardly to consider it."

Loki was secretly pleased that he had managed to put a horrified look on Molly's face, and then Ginny asked, "Mum…. You sent a Howler to the Girl-Who-Lived and her father just because she doesn't want to fight some creep?"

"I… didn't know," Molly said, shocked. "Dumbledore told us when we offered to take Lila in that she was happy and safe with a muggle family, and we didn't think anything more of it, especially after Ginny was born. If I had known she was being abused…. I swear, I had no idea."

"You offered to take Lila in?" Loki asked.

"Several families did," Molly said. "It's probably good that about half of them never got their hands on her, but several families offered. By that time, Dumbledore had declared himself her magical guardian after Sirius Black got thrown in Azkaban."

"I still have trouble understanding how he got thrown in there without a trial when he was made Lila's magically bound godfather," Loki grumbled. "Oh well, at least I got him out."

Molly shook her head, still shocked. "I am so sorry," she said.

"I have a proposal to make," Loki said.

"What is it?" Molly asked warily.

"I want to see how far your daughter can go in schooling if she's not subjected to Hogwarts, which is known in America as the world's worst school for magic," Loki said. "She seems like someone who might get along well with my daughter as well, and Lila has trouble making friends due to her intellect. Students in American magical schools learn wandless magic and how to interact with the non-magical world, as well as get jobs there. Frankly, England is very behind in terms of the way the world works now, and since Lila already rescued one person from all the prejudice and bigotry here, I decided to do the same."

"You want Ginny to go to America with you?" Molly asked.

"There are two choices for that," Loki replied. "One, she comes with me now and starts homeschooling with Lila, and possibly goes to a magical school next year. Or two, she can stay here another year, and go to a magical school in America next year. And I will pay for the schooling either way, unless of course she decides to join Lila in homeschooling rather than going to a magical school. Or, of course, she could stay here and go to Hogwarts, but considering what she's told me of your financial situation, you might want to consider cheaper options to Hogwarts. I assure you, the school is NOT worth 250 Galleons a year."

"The schools in America are cheaper?" Molly asked.

"Yes, the most expensive is 100 Galleons, and the rest are in the 80-50 Galleon range," Loki said. "The one closest to where I live is 55 Galleons a year, and it's far superior to anything Hogwarts has to offer. That's probably where the Longbottoms are sending Neville, as the next closest school is mainly for girls."

"That's amazing…. But may I ask why you want Ginny?" Molly asked.

"She's the youngest, and I find that younger children are more willing to learn new things," Loki said. "America –and most of the rest of the world- is far more lax about the Statute of Secrecy thing you have going on. Witch burning is a thing of the past, and while there will always be those who disapprove, that, I am afraid, is human nature. The non-magical government and law enforcement agencies are aware of and do training with the magical forces, and the banks are run by people, while goblins are allowed to work in areas that better suit their talents. Creatures your Ministry call Dark have more rights, as long as they agree not to harm others. And they've found a way to make technology work with magic, though I believe Japan came up with the idea first. The American magicals wear normal clothing and don't use made-up words to describe those without magic; you generally say muggles, they say non-magical or mundane. Muggleborns are referred to as first-generationals, or first-gens, and blood prejudice has been pretty much abolished. Not that there were many purebloods to begin with, but still."

Ginny was practically starry-eyed. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "Mum, can I go?"

Molly looked a bit uncertain still, and asked, "Where would you be staying, exactly?"

"She would be living with me, Lila, and our rather extensive family," Loki said. "At least for now, since the school year has already started and it's too late to enroll her in Madam Campbell's right now. Also, should she choose to study in America, Ginny will not need a wand, and will be actively discouraged from using one except for more delicate spellwork."

"I get to learn wandless magic?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"If your parents agree, yes," Loki said.

"I have to talk with my husband first; I think he should have a say in this too," Molly said finally.

"Of course," Loki said. "Where does he work?"

"At the Ministry of Magic, but he should be home soon," Molly said. "Would you care to stay for lunch?"

"I would appreciate that," Loki said.

"Come inside," Molly offered. "Ginny, go wash up."

"Okay Mum," Ginny said, and ran off. Loki and Molly followed at a slower pace.

Arthur Weasley came out of the fireplace as Ginny came back from washing up, took one look at Loki, and asked, "Molly, didn't I tell you NOT to send the God of Mischief a Howler!?"

"She already apologized," Loki said. "However, you will be needing a new owl; that gray one keeled over dead and my housemates are undoubtedly complaining about it being dead."

Arthur glared at Molly. "I don't mind finding a new owl, though we have other things to discuss," Loki commented.

"Other things?" Arthur asked warily.

"I offered to take Ginny to America, since their schools are better and far cheaper than Hogwarts," Loki said. "Also, it will be easier for the schools to work with someone who hasn't already learned to rely on a wand."

Arthur looked confused. "Why do you want to help us?" he asked.

"I want to help Ginny," Loki said. "I think she has potential, which will be squandered at Hogwarts. I might have asked for the twins- if I didn't know that them joining forces with Tony Stark might spell the end of the world. And they'd pin it on me, so since Ginny has a lot of potential, I'd like your permission to take her back with me. She would have the option of being homeschooled alongside my daughter Lila, or joining a magical school next year. And she would have the freedom to make her own accomplishments, without being overshadowed by her brothers."

Arthur turned to Ginny, and asked, "Ginny, do you want to do this?"

"Yes Dad, I really want to go to America and learn there," Ginny said. "Loki said they have figured out a way to make non-magical technology run on magic!"

That seemed to make up Arthur's mind, and he said, "Alright. Molly, I assume you're fine with this?"

"Yes," Molly said.

"I'll have Sirius make you some communication mirrors so you won't have to send owls," Loki said. "I don't think them flying across the Atlantic every time you need to communicate is good for them. And we live in a primarily non-magical area, so owls coming to the tower would be seen as very odd."

"Thanks," Arthur said. "Are you taking Ginny back with you today?"

"That was my plan," Loki said. "And Americans don't wear robes, so she doesn't have to worry about packing clothing."

"What should I pack?" Ginny asked.

"Anything you might want with you," Loki said. "I'll be back shortly; I need to make a trip to Diagon Alley and get an owl for your parents."

"Thank you!" Ginny said happily, and ran off to start packing.

Loki smiled and vanished, reappearing in Diagon Alley and heading for the Owl Emporium. He purchased a barn owl that was rather inexpensive, and went back to the Weasley's with it. The owl hooted at him reproachfully, and Loki said, "My apologies for the transport."

The barn owl hooted more softly, and Loki smiled before bringing it into the house. Ginny was waiting with her parents and a bag over her shoulder, and looked excited. Loki handed the barn owl to Arthur, and said, "I'll be back when I have communication mirrors for you."

"Thank you for doing all this," Arthur said. "If there's any way we can repay you…."

Loki nodded. "I will let you know," he said. "Ginny, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Ginny said happily. She hugged her parents, and then came over to Loki, taking the hand he held out. "Hold on tightly," he told her, and after she obeyed, he teleported.

They landed in the kitchen of Avengers Tower, and found Steve in there, making a sandwich. He looked up, and then said sternly, "Loki, this better not be a kidnapping victim."

"Why do you all assume that I kidnap children?" Loki groused. "This is Ginny Weasley, I decided that she'd be better off not going to Hogwarts and convinced her parents appropriately."

"I'm surprised you didn't go get those twins we met as well," Steve said dryly. "It's nice to meet you, Ginny, I'm Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Rogers," Ginny said somewhat shyly.

"You can call me Steve," Steve said. "The others should be back soon; I got a call from Tony saying they were going to stop for ice cream."

"Alright," Loki said. "Should we wait before getting Ginny settled in?"

"Isn't there a third bedroom on your floor?" Steve asked. "Why not just give her that one?"

"Good point," Loki said. He looked at Ginny, who was looking around curiously, and said, "Ginny, come with me; I'll show you where your new room is."

Ginny followed him to the elevator, and watched as he pressed a button. "What's that?" she asked.

"An elevator; it's a box in the wall that goes up and down a shaft," Loki said. "This tower has over a hundred floors, so taking the stairs is kind of tedious."

"That's incredible," Ginny said as they went up to Loki and Lila's floor.

 **I KNOW it's been incredibly long since I updated this, and I'm really sorry. There's another chapter in the works, but updates will not be regular. I'm having a lot of trouble writing lately.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Chapter 6**

Loki led Ginny to the spare bedroom on the floor he shared with Lila, and Ginny's jaw hit the floor. "This is one room?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Loki said, amused. "Blame Tony, he's big on extravagance."

"It's wonderful," Ginny said in awe, setting her bag down and going off to explore. She squeaked when JARVIS said, "Mr. Loki, I have been asked to inform you and Miss Weasley that Miss Lokisdottir and the others have arrived."

"Good, thank you," Loki said.

"Whose voice was that?" Ginny asked.

"JARVIS's; he's an Artificial Intelligence that Tony created," Loki said. "Come with me; we should inform the others that you'll be staying here, and that I did not kidnap you."

Ginny giggled and followed Loki out. They found the others gathered in the communal living room, surrounded by shopping bags. Tony was the first to spot them, and said, "Lokes, did you take in another stray?"

"Pretty much," Loki admitted. "Can you explain to Steve that I do not kidnap children? He doesn't listen when I tell him."

"Considering you said you were going to make an 'example' of that woman, I can't really blame him for thinking you kidnapped her," Tony commented. "So, what's the story?"

"This is Ginny Weasley, and I convinced her parents that she would be much better off learning in America as opposed to Hogwarts," Loki said. "She has quite a bit of potential, and I think she'd do better somewhere where she's not being overshadowed by the accomplishments of her six older brothers. I gave her the third bedroom on mine and Lila's floor; I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Tony said. "You explained that crazy is the new normal here, right?"

"Not yet," Loki said.

"Crazy is the new normal?" Ginny asked.

"Yep!" Lila piped up. "We're all borderline insane here. I'm sure you'll get used to it quickly if you have Fred and George for brothers, though; they're awesome!"

"You've met them?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledork kidnapped me and Uncle Tony, and when everyone else came to get us, we ended up debating pranks for hours," Lila said happily. "Professor McGonagall was moaning about how she needed scotch when she thought I wasn't listening."

Ginny giggled. "That sounds funny," she said.

"It was great; those two could start a really amazing business if they put their minds to it," Tony said. "Have you met everyone?"

While Ginny was getting introduced to everyone, Loki had called Sirius over and asked, "Do we have any of those communication mirrors around?"

"Sure do; thinking of giving some to the Weasleys?" Sirius asked.

"I figured we don't need more dead owls, and this way they can keep in touch with Ginny more easily," Loki said.

"Sure, I can get some to you tomorrow," Sirius said.

"Thank you; I don't think I can do any more teleporting today," Loki said. He felt what felt like a spell hit him, but considering it was benign, he ignored it- until Remus said, "Loki, go rest. You're running lower on magic than is good for you."

"I take it that was a diagnostic spell?" Loki asked mildly.

"Yes," Remus said. "Go, before you collapse."

Loki sighed sulkily and left as Sirius went to explain things to the others. Remus shook his head; Loki was more stubborn than James and Sirius put together sometimes.

"Uncle Moony?" Lila asked. "Is Dad going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest for a bit to build up his magic reserves again," Remus said, smiling at her. "Teleporting that far is very taxing, and he did it twice today, the second time taking someone with him."

 **~XXXX~**

Sure enough, Loki came back in time for dinner, which turned out to be pizza, courtesy of Tony's favorite pizza place. "How did shopping go?" Loki asked Lila as they ate.

"It was fun!" Lila said happily. "I got a few new books, and it was fun watching Neville and his parents; kind of like Uncle Tony's descriptions of how Uncle Steve acted when he first woke up in this century. And we got to go to that stuffed animal store I love!"

"What did you get this time?" Loki asked.

"I got a really cute cat," Lila said happily. "Are we taking Ginny clothes shopping?"

"Tomorrow; is it okay for her to borrow some of yours for now?" Loki asked.

"Sure!" Lila said cheerfully. "When will we be starting magic lessons again?"

"After we've caught Ginny and the Longbottoms up to speed on non-magical culture and history," Loki said. "In the meantime, you're going to be learning how to build and program AIs with Tony. And you can help me out with teaching the others."

"Yay!" Lila said happily, and went back to chatting with Ginny.

After they had cleaned up from dinner, Tony clapped his hands loudly and said, "Okay, it's movie night! Whose turn is it to pick?"

"I think it's Aunt Tasha's," Lila said.

"I thought we banned Tasha from picking except on adults only nights," Clint commented.

"We did," Loki said dryly.

"I vote watching Quest for Camelot!" Tony said.

The others groaned. "Tony, we watch that at least once a month," Steve said. "Can't we watch something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" Tony countered.

"Let's watch Howl's Moving Castle!" Clint said. "Calcifer's great!"

"That sounds fine," Loki said, looking around. Everyone except Ginny and the Longbottoms nodded. "Um, what's a movie?" Ginny asked.

"It's short for moving picture; it's easier to show you than to explain it," Tony said. "Everyone find a seat!"

They all trooped to the living room and settled down, and Tony said, "JARVIS, put on Howl's Moving Castle."

"Certainly, Sir," JARVIS said, and did exactly that, skipping the commercials and hitting Play on the options screen.

Lila watched the movie, but occasionally looked at Ginny, who was enthralled by the movie. Neville and his parents had been shown TV the previous day, and had reacted much the same way Ginny had; with complete awe. Or at least, Frank and Neville had; Alice, apparently, had been introduced to movies by Lila's mother Lily.

When the movie was over, Ginny said, "That was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it," Tony said. "We can watch another one tomorrow."

"Yay!" Ginny, Neville, and Lila said together.

"Okay kids, it's bedtime," Alice said firmly. "Lila, will you help Ginny find some clothes that'll fit her?"

"Sure thing, Aunt Alice," Lila said. She hugged everyone, including Neville, who blushed slightly, and then said, "Come on Ginny; let's find clothes for you!"

"Okay," Ginny said, and followed Lila to the elevator, waving to the others. When they were in the elevator, Lila noticed that Ginny was kind of quiet. "Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I've never slept at someone else's house before," Ginny admitted. "I guess I'm nervous being so far away from home."

"I've never slept over somewhere before I had to stay a night at Hogwarts," Lila said. "I found having someone friendly nearby helps; do you want to sleep in my room? I'm sure you've seen the size of the beds Uncle Tony got for us."

"Is that okay?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Lila said. "Come on, let's go."

Ginny followed Lila to her room, and watched as Lila picked out a pair of pajamas. "Here, I think these should fit you," she said, handing them to Ginny. "Did Dad show you where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, I'll go change," Ginny said. "Thanks Lila."

"Sure," Lila said. She went and got her pajamas as Ginny went to change. When Ginny came back, Lila went to brush her teeth, and then went back to her room. "Do you mind taking the left side of the bed?" she asked Ginny. "I'm used to putting my glasses on the right side."

"I don't mind," Ginny said.

They climbed into the bed on opposite sides, and Lila put her glasses on the nightstand before saying, "Night Ginny."

"Night Lila," Ginny said sleepily.

 **I know it's a bit short, but I'll try harder. This was mainly filler, but I think I might start magic lessons next chapter. I'm not going to have any of them go to a school at least at first, since the school year already started. This first part will mainly be homeschooling with Loki, Sirius, and Remus, and after that we'll see. If you have a preference between homeschooling and a magical school, please let me know and I'll take it under consideration.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lila Lokisdottir**

 **Chapter 7**

The next day, Loki got the girls up at around seven, and told them to get ready and come downstairs for breakfast. Lila showed Ginny how to work the shower, and gave her some clothes, then left her to her own devices.

Once both of them were showered and dressed (Ginny was enamored with Lila's jeans), they went downstairs. Steve was cooking breakfast, and Lila asked hopefully, "Is there bacon?"

"Sure is," Clint said happily. "Ginny, don't talk to Tony yet, he's not actually awake."

"Screw you Barton," Tony said grouchily. "I need coffee…."

Lila and Ginny giggled as Steve rolled his eyes and handed Tony a cup of coffee. The others started coming in as well, and settled down at the table. Steve set out breakfast, and the platters of waffles and bacon were quickly attacked. "So, shopping today?" Tony asked as they ate.

"Yes, because Ginny needs a new wardrobe, and the sooner everyone from Magical Britain gets used to the way America works, the better," Loki said. "Now, who's going?"

"Clint and I will come," Natasha said.

"I'll come too," Steve offered.

"I'm staying here," Bruce said. "Shopping is not good for my sense of calm."

"I'll come!" Tony said, having perked up after three cups of coffee.

"I'll come too; Ginny will need help with female clothing, and I don't trust any of you besides Natasha," Alice said firmly.

"What about me?" Lila asked, pouting.

"We all know you'd be far more likely to convince Ginny that lingerie is appropriate for sleepwear," Alice said flatly.

"You ruin all my fun," Lila groused.

"What is lingerie?" Ginny asked.

"Women's underwear and nightclothes; usually the stuff that kids should not be wearing," Tony said.

"Oh," Ginny said, turning red.

"Technically Lila shouldn't know that much about it either, but apparently Natasha deemed it appropriate to explain it when she was nine," Loki said disgruntledly.

"Come on Dad, you know that was just revenge for you turning her hair green for a week," Lila said, giggling.

"Mmph," Loki said.

"Let's go shopping!" Tony said excitedly.

They ended up going to Macy's, with Ginny bombarding Lila with questions about everything she saw on the way. When they got to the store, Ginny said in awe, "This is HUGE."

"That it is," Loki said, smiling slightly. "Alright, kids' section everyone."

 _ **Back in England:**_ Lila's kidnapping and Dumbledore's subsequent death had left Britain's magical community in an uproar. Dumbledore's supporters had been sending Amelia Bones Howlers ever since the trial, and she idly mused that the only good thing to come of this so far was Minerva McGonagall's appointment as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Even Lucius Malfoy hadn't argued with that decision.

Fudge, meanwhile, was ranting and raving about the Americans, because he'd tried to convince them that Lila belonged in Britain. The American Minister had laughed in his face and told him Lila was an American citizen, and if he was stupid enough to go against Loki, that was his problem. The American Minister had then read Fudge the riot act about how he ran his government, and told him in no uncertain terms that if he continued to pursue Lila Lokisdottir, he'd have the ICW crack down on him before he could blink. With a proactive new leader, that wouldn't end well for Fudge. The ICW was already thinking of kicking Britain out of their ranks- the British magical government was a laughingstock in the rest of the world.

On the plus side, the Unspeakables had consulted the goblins for a ritual to permanently end Voldemort, and were successful. Amelia had been very pleased to hear that Voldemort's Horcruxes were gone, as was the man himself.

Unfortunately, Fudge was making Amelia's life hell about Lila. She had repeatedly told him that there was legally nothing they could do, and that Voldemort was dead, so why did they even NEED her there? Fudge said something about the people needing hope after Dumbledore's demise, and Amelia had been hard-put to keep from laughing in his face. He really thought that would work? Lila had made it abundantly clear, as had her family, that they hated the British magical community. She didn't point that out to Fudge however; he could dig himself in as far as he wanted to in her opinion. He was a terrible Minister, but there wasn't much she could do without risking her job, so she elected to keep quiet and wait for someone to smack Fudge down. She did, however, start looking into other places to live. Britain, she knew, would get far worse before it got better.

 _ **Back with Lila and the others:**_ They left Macy's with a lot of clothes, having bought Ginny a whole new wardrobe, and Alice had picked up a few things as well. Tony called Happy to take the clothes back to the tower, and then said, "Alright gang, how about lunch?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Steve said. "Hey Ginny, have you had Italian food?"

"No… Mum only ever cooked British food," Ginny admitted.

"Italian it is," Tony declared. "How about Mimi's?"

"Ooh, I love Mimi's," Lila said eagerly.

The others made agreeing noises, and they headed off.

 **Yes, it's short. Yes, it's filler. But I thought it might be good to include what's happened with the British magicals, and I've been getting requests to post another chapter. I have really bad writer's block on this story, but hopefully next chapter will see the start of magic lessons. I don't know when that will be, but I hope to get it out semi-soon. Please don't expect anything in the next week or so though; like I said, writer's block. I HATE writer's block…. *moans***

 **If you have ideas for magic lessons, feel free to tell me! Any help with ideas is appreciated!**


End file.
